Vampirbg
by vampireed
Summary: I tried to write something heavy on lemon ... failed miserably


Aaaand here comes another one which started out as a joke ...

Making separate fanfics for diffrent streams is hard , don't judge me :P

* * *

'So uhm ... why did you want me to come here again Nic-chan ?' - Asks vamp , twirling his hair while watching Nic try to fix his tie

'Well i kinda need moral support' - Answers Nic , clearly nervous over the job interview

'You will be fine , do not worry' - Vamp says quietly while gently hugging Nic and helps him out with the tie - 'Go at it'

* * *

'God , it was a wreck' - Nic collapses on the bed , taking his tie off

'It couldn't have been that bad ?'

'They said they would look into it' - Says Nic , covering his face with a pillow

'Well i think i can help fix your mood' - Playfully says vamp , throwing the pillow aside and kissing Nicholas on the cheek

'Ofcourse you can' - Nic says when he breaks the kiss

Vamp starts to unbutton Nic's shirt while looking him in the eyes

* * *

'Let's get out of here faster , you know i don't like crowds of people' - Vamp says , annoyed at Nic making him go to the mall

'Oh come on , just gotta buy some new clothes ... if anything it is your fault for ruining them'

'Not that again ...' - Vamp looks down to hide his blush

Nicholas leans closer and whispers in vamp's ear .

'We both know you are into kinky stuff ... it is expected'

'Just buy stuff and let's get out' - Vamp blushes harder

* * *

'I am going out' - Vamp says , putting on a hoodie

'This late again ? I will probably be asleep when you return ...' - Nic says , half-asleep

'It's only 1 am , i don't get how you can go to sleep so early'

'I swear you really are a vampire , i won't be surprised'

'See ya in a hour or two' - Vamp waves from the doorway

'I don't get how he gets up so early anyway' - Nicholas mutters to himself , going to sleep

* * *

'It's so quiet , i love it ...' - Vamp thinks to himself while sitting on a bench

Vamp quietly stands up and hides behind the nearest tree when he hears someone approaching. Smiling when seeing the person approaching , it was a middle aged man with a dog .

'Well a midnight snack can't hurt ...'

* * *

'Hey did you hear ? Some guy died in our neighbourhood last night' - Nic says , worried

'No ? What happened to him ?' - Vamp says , avoiding eye contact

'Apparently he died from blood loss altough there are no injuries on his body'

'I am not sure how to react ...'

'Figured i'd tell you' - Says Nicholas - 'Also why are you not touching your food today ?'

'I am not hungry , won't eat breakfast ...'

* * *

'I can't help but notice you drooling and staring at me all the time vamp ...' - Says Nicholas

'What ? Hm *Wipes mouth* ... uhh ... no explanation ...'

'Welp i take it as a compliment' - Playfully says Nic

'Must be because of you ... don't mind me spacing out sometimes ...' - Says Vamp - ( Oh god i am so hungry and i just drank blood last night ... why does Nic not wear a scarf or something , it would be so much easier to control myself not seeing flesh ... ) - He thinks to himself

* * *

'I am heading out again' - Waves vamp from the doorway

'Its only 11 pm , early tonight are you sure you are not sick ? ' - Sarcastically asks Nicholas

'I don't know ... anyway bye' - Vamp rushes out the doorway

( What has gotten to him lately ? ) - Nic asks himself

* * *

'I guess it will look kinda strange if a person dies from blood loss every time i go for a midnight walk ...' - Vamp silently speaks to himself - 'It's that guy's lucky day i guess ...' - He thinks as he approaches a person

'H-h...ey Va-mp ...' - Nic tries to speak , but is too shocked by seeing Vamp attacking a person

'Nic ?!' - Vamp exclaims , eyes widening as he throws his victim aside , resulting in the man running away - 'W-what are you doing here'

'Y-you ... what are YOU doing ...' - Nic says as he slowly steps back

'Uh ... i can explain , just listen to me ...'

'You will h-have time to explain , tomorrow ... don't come home tonight'

'B-but Nic ... ok' - Vamp sighs

Nic Runs to his home and swiftly locks the door.

'W-what the actual fuck ...' - Nicholas thinks to himself

* * *

'Are you even still alive in there ?' - Vamp says as he knocks on the door

'I will open it , just 1 second'

'Oh , thank... gah !' - Vamp exclaims as he is greeted by Nic holding a cross

'This is actually working ?'

'Not really ... you startled me , that is some movie crap ... you should remember how i accompanied your annoying cousin to the church ...' - Vamp says , clearly annoyed

'Well you have a lot of explaining to do ...'

'Figured ...'

'S-so you really are a vampire ?' - Asks Nic , a safe distance away

'Well ... kinda ... i need to feed off blood to survive but as you know i can go out in the sun'

'So those murders the last few weeks ...'

'Yes , i was really hungry ... normally i just take a little ...'

'I ... i haven't imagined my boyfriend as a murderer ...' - Nic scratches his neck

'It is not murder ... if anything you treat livestock the same way ...'

'I am not going there ... but what happens if you don't drink blood for a while ?' - Nic asks as he sits on the couch

'Well i can hold on normal food for a while ... will have to drain a person dry tho or i will die of starvation' - Calmly says Vamp

'You have never tried to attack me because you were hungry right ?'

'Of course not , idiot'

* * *

'Really thank you for letting me live here still ...'

'Well nothing changed right ?'

'Ofcourse' - Vamp says as he kisses Nic

'I am really glad ...'


End file.
